


你我皆囚徒

by ballacklose1311



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballacklose1311/pseuds/ballacklose1311
Summary: 黑爪抓住一只一直暗中破坏他们组织行动的“老鼠”，在弄清楚他们的俘虏是来自那个被他们一手摧毁的守望先锋之后，黑爪首领决定邀请前暗影守望长官欣赏他的审判过程。末日铁拳不喜欢好奇心，但他从未像现在这样期待看到那张白骨面具后面的表情。
Relationships: Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	你我皆囚徒

黑爪通常不会对在他们地盘上进行破坏的敌人手下留情，但这次的俘虏有些特别。士兵76，常年在黑爪通缉令名单上的神秘人物，曾独自一人就端掉了黑爪在多拉多的三个武器输送仓库。但独行侠总有需要补给的时候，然而并不是所有线人都值得信任。

士兵76被关押在了黑爪组织在多拉多的临时基地。过程并不容易，黑爪付出了一支二十人小队的伤亡代价才把这头伤痕累累的独狼逼进绝路。他的护目镜被撞碎一边，无法正常工作，仅仅够老兵看清他现在身处一间没有自然光线透进来的审讯室。额角半凝固的血迹不时渗到他的眼睛里，让情况变得更糟。士兵76赖以行动的脉冲步枪和维生立场被尽数收缴，连他那只用作紧急状况的小型手枪也被从他大腿上搜走。他不愿回想被搜遍全身的过程。左侧肋骨断了两根，右手臂轻微脱臼，肩部和腰部数处被枪擦伤，而让他落入追捕的那枪则几乎打穿他的小腿。黑爪并不愿他们特别的“客人”在被审讯前就死于失血，于是替他简单包扎后就把他锁进这间审讯室待命。76冷静地评估着自身伤势，以及任何可以用于逃脱的信息。头顶的监视器红光冰冷得注视着他，露骨得讥讽着他被反剪在背后的双臂和将他的双腿禁锢在墙边不足一尺的链锁。这双长腿曾让不少试图抓捕他的黑爪士兵吃尽苦头，如今自然被特殊对待。

眼下的情况比他想象还要糟糕，简直糟糕得像一团狗屎。他浑身都痛，却庆幸着最后关头安娜能得以逃脱。安娜，杰克莫里森昔日的老友，前守望先锋指挥官身边最值得信赖的副官，在守望先锋瓦解后，也依然坚定地支持着杰克的地下行动，一次次为士兵76的复仇行动提供最可靠的后援。然而这次线人意外的出卖，使他们落入十分被动的局面。杰克在被捕前冲着藏匿在远处高层里的安娜的方向比了个他们约定过的紧急手势，才没有落得两人都身陷囹圄的下场。

“听说这次老大和部分高层干部会亲自过来多拉多，就为了这条给我们捣乱这么久的老狗，”负责监视76的黑爪士兵仿佛为了故意恐吓，大声与同僚讨论着。

“情报部门那边有消息说这老兵好像跟守望先锋有关，我等不及看老大怎么处理他了！”另个士兵附和着，笑声在头盔下嗡嗡作响。

76深吸了一口气，黑爪头目和高层干部，不知为何，他就是笃定这些干部里会有死神。看来这次他没那么容易跑掉了，但至少，他希望加比可以放过安娜。

死神，加比，加布里尔，莱耶斯。士兵76不肯放过追查黑爪的另一个原因。他们上次在多拉多的意外遇见连愉快的边儿都沾不上，地狱火喷在他后腰的灼烧痛楚他还记得，而那是加布里尔迄今为止唯一一次真正意义上的弄伤他。

“杰克……那不是加布里尔了，”安娜之后担忧地对他说，“我见过那张面具后面的样子……莱耶斯……加布里尔已经选择了他的路，就……至少别指望他会再一次对你手下留情了。”

“安娜，你了解我的，我从不下注无胜算的赌注，”杰克平静地说，手抚上刚刚被包扎好的后腰，“我早就不是那个天真的指挥官了。”

被带出锁住他的审讯室时，76有些出乎意料。一场不在审讯室的审讯，天知道他该庆幸还是焦虑。他的面具被强行取走，迫使他暴露着他的脸走在敌人中间。这真是好极了，他以后必须更谨慎地行动了，他边被推搡着走边不着边际地想，前提是他能活过这次。

士兵76被押进一间配有巨大落地窗的会议室，在看清站在那窗前欣赏美丽的多拉多夜景的背影时，他忍不住绷紧了神经。

末日铁拳。

一个人。

死神不在这里。

76冷静下来之后迅速评估了面前的黑爪头目和眼前的形势。铁拳身着白色西装上衣，右手没有装备那可以毁天灭地的拳套。从他的角度看窗外的话，似乎他们所在楼层不是很高。对上没有拳套的末日铁拳，即使手无寸铁，老兵也并不是毫无胜算。然而铁拳转过身后的第一句话就仿佛置他于冰窟：

“希望我的手下没有对你失礼，莫里森指挥官。”

76很清楚自己过去的身份会随着他的行动升级会有暴露的一天，可他没想到会这么快，这么快被最恐怖的敌人掌握。他几乎有些站不稳，还在愈合中的小腿仿佛无法支撑他的整个重量。但他不能在此时此刻被吓住，他还有任务要完成。

“真高兴看到你们黑爪情报部门也有失误的时候，”老兵压低嗓音，干巴巴地说。“守望先锋早就不复存在，而你的情报部门就只会这套抓人栽赃的手段吗？”

铁拳盯着面无表情的76看了一会儿，轻笑出声，随意在手边的悬浮显示屏上操作了几下，随即朝老兵走近过去，没有错过对方逐渐沉重紧促起来的呼吸。

“放轻松些，”铁拳浮夸地举了举双手，示意自己只想让76看清屏幕上的画面。而看清内容的76此时倒希望自己不如真的瞎了。

屏幕上是他和安娜在急需物资的情况下，冒险暗地出入前守望先锋在世界各地的废弃物资储备库的监控画面。因为再无人检修更新，他们利用过往的最高级别权限还是可以进入个别仅限高级官员出入的场所。如果不是弹尽粮绝，他们是不会冒这么大风险的，为此他们甚至花三天筹划了一个天衣无缝的计划，而这个计划在如今的铁拳面前就像个笑话。种种证据直指前守望先锋指挥官及其副官的身份，这群恶棍甚至调查到安娜还活着的消息！76害怕了，他从未怕死过，他是从坟墓里爬出来的不死僵尸，可他害怕再害身边爱着的人们因为他而失去生命乃至理想。

他不想让安娜变成第二个加比。

于是他最终选择低下他那发色已然从璀璨黄金变为风霜银白的头颅，闭了闭眼，用着比刚才更低沉的嗓音问道：“你想让我做什么？”

铁拳转身走向会议室尽头的宽大椅子，他甚至敢单独背对着一位前超级士兵，因为他很清楚被拔了獠牙的孤狼连扑向他的勇气都没有，而他会彻底驯服这个不服输的士兵。于是他深陷进舒适的椅背，悠闲地开口：“守望先锋曾是闻名的平权组织，那头猩猩也没少给我找麻烦，而你，指挥官，“黑爪首领对着士兵76的方向命令道：“让我看看你是不是真的只会跟同性找乐子，过来，我需要你的治疗。”

76只想在此刻死去。

死神随黑爪行军到多拉多时，就听说了他们这次来这里的目的：黑爪重金悬赏已久的士兵76被抓到了。这原本不关他的事，不管是守望先锋还是暗影守望都早就是六尺之下的远古往事，死神将这两者深埋在黄土之下，只把仇恨随他一起带出棺材。他清楚地知道黑爪高层早已知悉士兵的身份，但他以为以莫里森和阿玛莉的行事作风，黑爪会需要更多时间去抓捕他们。而铁拳明令他必须随他一起前往审讯的命令更令他憎恶。

他不该像现在这样焦躁的。

“该死的童子军，为什么就不能去世界上随便哪个角落安静地等死呢？！”死神一边愤恨地想着一边滑开原定用来审讯那位重要囚犯的会议室的大门，而他看到的画面将他钉在当场。

末日铁拳整个人陷在宽大的作战椅里，一只手掐住骑在他身上的人的腰，不时用力向上冲刺着，另一只手则将身上人的双手紧紧反剪在身后。红蓝夹克被随意丢在桌上，被强行固定在对方粗长上的人，上身的黑色紧身战术背心被凌乱得推到胸口以上的位置，被汗水和口水浸湿到透出坚实线条的肩部肌肉。缠着还在渗血的绷带的双腿被拉得很开，黝黑的硬物在俘虏那线条好看的臀部深深浅浅地进出着。

“你迟到了，”黑爪首领抬起埋在俘虏颈部的头，冲刚进门的死神笑了笑，“所以在等你的时候，我和我们的小老鼠玩了会儿游戏。”说着，铁拳低头又一口咬上76的脖子，身下享受着对方因为突然被咬而忽地收紧的穴口，目光却没离开过门口那位死亡使者的白骨面具。

死神注意到铁拳对他的打量，于是没说话也没动，只是抱起双臂看着眼前的苟且。

“杰克莫里森早就死了，那个没能保护好加比和安娜以及整个守望先锋的废物指挥官早就死了，如果这残破的身体能替安娜换来活下去的机会，”76昏昏沉沉地想，他听到有谁进到这个房间的脚步声，但自始至终也未发出过一声哪怕痛呼，沉默地承受着身下的进攻。直到铁拳忽然抱着76站起来，猛地将他压倒在面前的会议桌上。76被这突然的动作惊醒了一下，头也重重地磕在桌子上，紧接着铁拳抓住他的后脑，强迫他向上仰起头，他才看清门口站着的，是他一直在追踪着的死神。

他的加比。

76猛地挣开被铁拳禁锢着的双手，却在下一秒被对方趁势翻转身体，无情地将他刚挣脱出来的双手紧扣在桌面，从后方用比刚才更猛烈的力度冲撞着他早已无力的腰臀。而这个在这种情形下再次见到昔日爱侣的老兵，终于忍不住发出一声濒死般的呜咽。

“舍得开口了？“铁拳再次揪着76的头发强迫他抬头看着面前静静散发着黑烟的地狱使者，”看来我坚持请来的特邀嘉宾的确有用。“

铁拳腾出一只手再次将显示屏调出，只是这次的画面从之前的监控记录变成了杰克莫里森上任守望先锋指挥官时的官方讲话录像。镜头前那位有着迷人金发和可以溺死人的蓝色眼睛的指挥官意气风发，坚定地向全世界保证守望先锋值得信任，守望先锋可以让世界变得更好。而现在在这录像一旁的，是被无情操干着的士兵76。他看着离他不到三尺距离的死神，那双曾是莱耶斯最爱的蔚蓝眼睛里已经盈满泪水，写满无助和祈求，而这些情绪本该随着老兵的“死而复生“一起被埋葬在守望先锋总部残留的瓦砾之下。

“别再浪费我的时间了，“死神终于在进入这场”审讯“许久之后说了第一句话，嗓音一如灼烧后的岩石般粗粝，“我不记得我们的雇佣合同里包含‘旁观上司找乐子‘这条。”

“而我很高兴能从一个俘虏身上找到这么多乐子，”铁拳说着，快速让自己释放在76的后背，随后松开抓住士兵的手，任他松垮地伏在桌上。

“剩下的交给你了，我收到守望先锋有可能被重建的情报，而我受够了一直让这些小猴子小老鼠破坏我们的生意，”铁拳整理好自己走向门口，边瞟向桌上的76边冲死神笑了笑，“味道不赖，而你竟然能放弃得这么干脆转而投向黑爪，我很欣慰。“

现在只剩死神和士兵76了。

死神捡起手边不远的红蓝夹克甩到76身上，盖住了那场“审讯“给老兵留下的残忍痕迹。

”起来，动动你那会勾引人的屁股，还是说你一定要骑在别人身上才知道怎么动？“

伏在桌面的士兵明显僵硬了一下，再抬头时那曾望向死神时眼里的无助已经荡然无存，只剩麻木和冷漠，那最美的蓝色海洋已然进入寒冬。他还在期待什么呢？76在死神的注视下穿好衣物，随即跟着死神离开着噩梦般的会议室。他没问死神要带他去哪，或者说他不在意死神会带他去哪，既然从铁拳手下暂时活了下来，他该关心的是如何从这里逃出去。如果能活着出去，也许他不该回去找安娜。安娜没有他的话应该可以好好的活着，活到温斯顿重建守望先锋的那天，跟新特工们一起继续守护世界，而那时候士兵76就该带着对加布里尔莱耶斯的想念，死在不知道哪里的肮脏角落。


End file.
